


Lovers at last

by Braveocean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, School of the Cat, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braveocean/pseuds/Braveocean
Summary: This short scene was inspired by a short dream...way too short. I wanted to use the feelings and mood it left, to create a love scene between Geralt and Kathryne (From School of the Cat). It was harder than I thought but I had a go anyway. Hope you enjoy.





	Lovers at last

**Author's Note:**

> This short scene was inspired by a short dream...way too short. I wanted to use the feelings and mood it left, to create a love scene between Geralt and Kathryne (From School of the Cat). It was harder than I thought but I had a go anyway. Hope you enjoy.

Darkness.

Sounds of patrons in the inn downstairs.

The shutters close, the noise softens, muted.

He comes to her. She welcomes him, touching him, a soft sigh in the darkness.

His kiss is sensuous, he takes his time. His touch a promise, her anticipation grows, trust given. Her body a reward for his efforts of seduction. His body her reward for waiting.

He impressed her with his sword skill the first time they met. Since then he proved his intelligence over and over. An intelligence that translated into a lover who had her sighing in delight as he rolled her naked body beneath his. Her thoughts taken by his attentions on her lips, the sensitive vulnerable places on her throat and lower.

So patient.

Now the skin around her breasts had his attention leaving her breathing faster, waiting for him to do more. Instead his hand slides slowly around her ribs, waist and down to her hips. She tries to calm herself only to feel anticipation rise with his every touch.

Swallowing, her eyes meet his in the shadows of night and is convinced he is smiling. Feels him move down over her. Heated breath on her over-sensitized skin. His hands never leaving her. Strong fingers brush the softness of her inner thigh then the other. His lips follow almost lazily. Her heart races as he pushes her thighs wider. She holds her breath until his mouth finds her. Shock and pleasure make her gasp. He savors her as if she is a fine meal. Sips and sucks at her like a favorite wine, leaving her fighting to breathe, and her body craving so much more. Deliberate in everything he does, he seduces her until he has to hold her to stop her moving beneath him. Yet he refuses to satiate her. Leaving her need quickly overtaking her. Her cries ignored. When she grabs at his strong hands and pleads to be understood, the darkness answers with a deep chuckle. It is only when her fingers grip and pull at his hair that he relents. Moving up her body his attentions are detained again.

Oh, her breasts.

His attentions produce more sounds in the darkness. 

Eyes closed she pulls herself desperately closer using his broad muscular shoulders to lift her body off the bed. Offering herself upwards to the exquisite sensations of that mouth that said so little and now did so much, leaving her body heated and liquid beneath him. Deep pulses of heat and wetness have her back arching and thighs widening to accommodate him as he settles slowly and assuredly where he needs to be. A sigh escapes her when she feels his weight over her hips and belly.

It feels so good… He feels so good…

She needs this. Too many things had happened. Thrown her off balance for too long. She felt as tight as a bow string. Carrying such intangible pressure that needed release, left her argumentative and rebellious. Her emotions, a building storm behind passions now awakened. She needed her body to let it all go. Then maybe she could find peace of mind, her balance, once again... maybe.

Another long delicious kiss and she felt his hand slide, warm, calloused against her outer thigh a slight lift. She took his lead and lifted her leg up and around him. His hand continued its journey up over her hip and waist to the bed linen beside her. Felt him enter her with equal slowness and care. He would be difficult to fit. Only allowing a little at first but he had taken more than enough care to ready her.

“You're tight.”

“You're new.”

“Not for long.”

“No.”

Inexorably he slips deeper. She moaned with pleasure against his lips.

Nipping her bottom lip distracts her while he pulls out a little then deepens the pressure into her body, slowly, patiently, until finally he fills her.

He makes a sound of pleasure that is deep, satisfied and gloriously masculine. The hairs on her body rise in erotic response, nipples tightening against his chest her body ripe and ready, needing more… much more.

Unwilling to move, he distracts her with quiet murmurs between kisses and soft words shared in the darkness. Calming caresses over her trembling body slowly bring her back to him. Finally, he shifts his weight and moves his hips. On a soft intake of air, her body responds with another rush of pleasure that has her breathing faster. Gripping him, he moves again. Her legs tangle and slide over his. Wishes he would move faster but he is an intelligent lover and she trusts him. She feels more feminine with him than ever before and she likes how that feels.

Whispers in the dark answered with breathy responses.

He strokes her. Teases her. Gentle, calm in his manner. So very normal in his own response it is hard to believe they are here, naked, joined in this intimate darkness. Then finally he teases...

“More?”

She is breathless. Perspiration covers her scarred skin. Her voice husky with need.

“Mmm, please…”

He smiles and kisses her, hips shifting, lifting, rotating then sinking into wet heat, before pulling back with slow determination, exploring her and enjoying her reactions. Her sighs of pleasure are attended to with kisses that tease, sucking bites that taunt. She responds in kind but he is very distracting.

 

After a time, her groans sound frustrated. Her hips shift and lift to meet his controlled strokes. The moves tempting, seducing him to increase speed and to care less but he is patient. He wants her release like he wants his own but he forces himself to leash the driving need to take her. He wants much more.

He had grown to admire her strength and respect her independence. Wants to join her in her bed again and take her body as his own more often. So he applies his considerable strength of will to the purpose of persuading her it would be in her best interest too.

A gasping, intake of air. Her caressing fingers still, clutching his body, trembling against his skin. Her short nails are little bursts of pain that nearly have him losing control.

His lover is on the brink.

Her breathing is deep and needy, he pushes her a little further. Feels her focus shift. He caresses her with his lips, feels the tremble of control she still clings to and wants her to let go. Meeting her hazed eyes, he murmurs sensually, lowering his voice, knowing she likes it. Thrusts deeply, feeling his own rush of pleasure. Kisses her. Keeping her body, her needs at the front of his mind, helps him to concentrate. Not long now. Another deep thrust and he feels and hears her respond, overwhelmed. Soft feminine sounds lead her intimate rush to sensual oblivion that he finds so very, very arousing. The way her body moves beneath his... Once will never be enough.

He kisses her and tasted tears but she still needs him. Fingers hold him, legs cling tighter. Again he pushes into her, again he hears her gasp but she is tensing, ready. Then a few more strokes and she is his. Her cry of passion, her straining body throbs around him, pulsing, as orgasm takes her and he too is pushed into the deepest rush of pleasure. Sweet oblivion.

 

Slowly, as his sight comes back to him he pulls her against him. Wrapping possessive arms around her, she tries to hide her body's response to his loving, hide any emotional release as if it is a weakness, her body no longer within her complete control a flaw. He holds her. Soft cries became muffled sobs against his chest. He lets her be. Just be. No judgment, just time. Time to gather herself.

Time… he wanted to return to her for their pleasure, often. _Hmm, yes._ He enjoyed her too much to wish this to be only once.

In the depths of his heart and mind plays another scene where her striving independence softens a little. Just enough to want him in her life for more than bedroom play.

“Thank you,” she whispers into the darkness.

He knows it’s an acknowledgment of her trust in him. He gives her a gentle squeeze. That is enough for this proud, strong Witcher.

As if his thoughts become reality, she gathers herself, tries to extricate her body from his but he continues to hold her.

“Stay, we have time.” He persuades in his sexiest tone. Kisses away any argument. Gentles her until her resistance is no more, her body softening against his.

A quiet sigh, an intake of breath that catches on the passing emotions.

Soon she will be ready to seduce again. Her beautiful body will accommodate his more readily and their joining will have different expressions. Thoughts already there, his body pulsed. She moves against him, liquid, relaxed, making a feminine sound that has his complete attention.

_Yes, there is time._


End file.
